


Unexpected

by Mause



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Height Differences, Just slightly, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Slightly rough foreplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mause/pseuds/Mause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the sexual tension between Marianne and Bog’s flirt fight builds up to a glorious encounter and I should be ashamed for writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Marianne did not expect to be in this position, her body languidly sprawled across an equally spent Goblin King.

She did not expect to be engaged in a battle with the King, her sister’s kidnapper. Her plan was to storm into the castle to fuck shit up, to defeat the evil villain and to rescue poor Dawn. But to be thoroughly well fucked by said villain was… an interesting turn of event.

It had started out that way.

She crashed into his glass ceiling, howling vengeance. With the force of gravity at her advantage, she charged as the King of the Dark Forest skillfully dodged her blow, his staff catching the blade of her sword.

Sparks emanating from where weapons slide against each other, they tensed, pressure building and passion burning as enemies gaze into blazing eyes.

There was another sort of spark between them and the air was heavy with an eclectic vibe as they thrust and parried, each competent in their own fighting skills. Marianne had a begrudging respect for the King as not all royals were taught to duel, at least not in her Kingdom. The Bog King deflected her every move, taunting and goading her on, incensing her. 

“Look at _you_ ,” the Goblin King leered, his raspy breath ticking her ear when the blade of her sword had gotten caught in that infernal twisted vines at the head of his weapon. Her sensitive ear twitched, and Marianne felt blood rushing to her face. Frustrated by her own embarrassing reaction (stop blushing damn it), she focused her energy on dislodging her sword and managed to impress him with a few swift moves of her own.

When at last they called for truce, both panting and gasping for breath, something inside them snapped.

Marianne couldn’t recall who took the first step (she imagined it was the Goblin - no - the Bog King) but with weapons carelessly abandoned, she found herself straddling him, her thighs gripping onto his slim waist, her ankles firmly locked behind his back. She ought to be scandalized by her overtly promiscuous behavior. Princesses weren’t supposed to behave that way. But Princesses  weren’t supposed to be wielding swords and fighting in battles too, so to hell with that! Her blood was boiling with a need, the adrenaline from their earlier duel transforming into raging lust.

Angling her head (mostly to avoid his pronounced nose), she pressed her lips against his. The Bog King’s eyes widened, but only for a brief second before he eagerly followed, his clawed fingers cradling the back of her head while his other (very large) hand shamelessly cupped her ass. Marianne moaned and the King took advantage of her slightly parted lips to dart his tongue inside her. She widened her mouth to deepen the kiss, tongues tangling in a battle for dominance. She could feel the tip of his fangs as she explored the depths of his mouth with her tongue. He tasted like the rain, moss and the midnight skies, with a hint of danger. His unique scent was intoxicating, and it enthralled her.

Marianne let her fingers trace the contours of his armored shoulder plates, traveling towards the nape of his neck, applying some pressure as she dragged her nails between his shoulder blades. She felt him shiver, his wings quivering at her touch. She purred in delight, but it was short-lived when the Bog King abruptly ended their kiss to drag his tongue along the rim of her ear, causing her breath to hitch. He proceeded to lick, kiss and nibble her ear, his lips journeying down towards her neck where he aggressively tugged on her high collar for better access. He planted a searing kiss on her tender flesh before parting his lips to lightly suck on her neck. Marianne whimpered and he pressed harder, marking her as his. She ought to be outraged but she was surprisingly fine with that, her own selfish desire for pleasure overriding proper decorum!

Not wanting to be outdone, Marianne bit the tip of the King’s ear and he jolted, hissing at her assault. Amused that she was not alone with having sensitive ears, she began to suck on the tip before letting her tongue run along the length of his stouter ear, her teeth teasing his fleshier earlobe before biting down hard. The King’s eyes rolled heavenwards as he moaned shakily and Marianne had to admit, hearing his voice that way was a huge turn on for her!

After surrendering briefly to her seduction, the Bog King forced himself to snap out of his lust induced haze. Wings buzzing, he took flight, carrying her in his arms. He flew briskly to the throne, planting Marianne down on the seat.

Her legs were still indecently spread when he disengaged himself from her. Kneeling down in front the throne, he leaned forward to kiss her again. Marianne sighed into his lips, running her fingers through his leafy scalp. She felt his hands cupping her breasts, tenderly feeling the weight and softness as he squeezed them experimentally, causing her to make a high pitched squeak. She could feel him smiling against her lips (smug bastard) as he proceeded to thumb her rapidly pebbling nipples through her tunic.

Marianne writhed restlessly, a keening moan escaping her. He ended the kiss, leaned back and lifted her tunic. Bunching the petaled fairy clothing up her neck, he bared her pert breasts before him. Her nipples stiffened even more when she heard him swore under his breath, his gaze appreciative, almost worshipful. Bowing his head, he gave her right nipple a slow dragging lick while his deft fingers pinched and tugged on her left. He flicked his tongue rapidly over and under her right nipple and Marianne’s breath quickened, her inhales becoming sharp and short.

Digging her fingers tightly into his scalp, she moaned louder. Evil King that he was, he stopped. Marianne frowned in disappointment, her eyes begging for him to continue. But the royal just gave her a cocky grin (that ass). Then he darted out his tongue and leisurely traced her areola with the tip of his tongue, circling the nipple, teasing her.

Frustrated that he was deliberately avoiding her nipple, she tugged on his head demandingly. The King smirked, his blue eyes glinting brightly as he bared his sharp fangs at her. He scraped them deliciously across the tip of her nipple, dragging them back and forth. The sharpness of his fangs just skirting against her very vulnerable flesh was dangerous, yet it excites her! Without warning, he bit her and she gasped at the sting, then he proceeded to suck on her nipple.

Marianne moaned wantonly, squeezing her eyes shut as he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks - the sensation just tip toeing that fine line between pleasure and pain - as she arched her back, her body thrashing, her fingers gripping tighter onto his head as he latched onto her breast, his wicked tongue flicking rapidly beneath pursed lips. She screamed ( _this was so much, too much, but she wanted more_ ), the echoes rippling across the throne room.

He made a crude lip smacking sound when he finally released her (delightfully) sore nipple. Dazed, Marianne fluttered her eyes open only to see a sinful grin forming on the Bog King’s lips. She had never really thought him hideous, not really, but at this moment he was the sexiest creature she had ever laid eyes upon.

Bog (maybe she should just call him that) bowed his head again, and ever so gently, blew on the wet nipple and she trembled helplessly at his tickling breath. Then he turned his head to her left breast and administered the same assault - biting, licking, sucking - his right forefinger flicking rapidly against her very swollen right nipple and it hit her; she came, shuddering at her release.

She felt him leaning away from her chest, vaguely registering the slow drag of his huge gnarly fingers sliding down from her breasts to waist to hips. He hooked her leggings carefully with his clawed fingers and tugged. Marianne’s (limp) body shifted, and she found herself almost flushed against the horizontal seat on the throne.

Lying down on the base of the seat to catch her breath, she could feel Bog dragging her leggings down to her knees, but not removing them completely, for her boots were still attached to her legs. Again, a tiny voice at the back of her head urged her to be proper but at this point she could not care less. If Bog could make her come just from stimulating her breasts, imagine what more he can achieve _down there_!

Calloused fingers caught the back of her knees and lifted her legs up over her torso, folding her body, the vulnerable position exposing her very drenched sex to him. With a hungry growl, Bog inched closer, his nose nuzzling against her moist curls and his warm breath on her made her buck her hips involuntarily. He dragged his tongue along her folds slowly, as if taking time to _taste_ her. When he finally reached her sensitive bud, he flicked his clever tongue and Marianne found herself grabbing on to the sides of the throne for her dear life, her hips undulating helplessly as he ravished her.

That sinfully adept tongue of his plundered into her slick folds, devouring her greedily. Hooking her legs over his shoulders, she grabbed his head between her thighs, her fingers yanking roughly and he growled, the deep sound reverberated through her nether lips and she moaned more intensely. Bog grabbed her wrists away from his head and linked his fingers to hers and she held on tight, his hands her only anchor as she lifted her hips, a silent scream rippling through her body as she climaxed into his mouth. Bog lapped up her honey eagerly, savoring her, laving her in an odd gesture to soothe her when she could finally breathe again.

Marianne felt light headed as she peered back at Bog through heavily lidded eyes. She beckoned him to her so that she could kiss him. Lowering her legs, he obliged, leaning towards her. For the first time tonight she felt touched that he could sense what she needed without words.

The taste of herself on his lips thrilled her as they kissed, this time more sensual and languid. Something warm and heavy was resting on her thighs and she broke the kiss, looking down at the source. Her eyes widen when she saw his very impressive, very engorged member. It was a thing of beauty, thick and long and dark, smooth unlike the rest of his body, with some very interesting ridges on the underside. Other than that it look similar to male Fairy anatomy, only several times larger.

Her prolonged stare caused his erection to twitch in attention, and she saw Bog shifting uncomfortably, probably embarrassed by his reaction.

Marianne realized that throughout this whole encounter, he had done nothing to slake his own lust, purely concentrating on pleasuring her. She could hear his labored breathing and felt a wave of tenderness towards him. He had been holding back for so long, too long.

The want in her eyes and the shy tiny nod in her head was all the hint he needed as he trembled, shakily lifting her up from the throne and he held her, shifting her so that her bare back and bum was pressed against his scaly chest and lean torso. Her legs were hanging in the air (still slightly constricted by her half removed leggings) as he supported her weight by hooking his hands around the underside of her knees and lifting her legs up. He groaned raggedly as he rolled his hips back and forth, rubbing the entrance of her sex against his throbbing erection.

Marianne grabbed Bog’s arms and froze, suddenly unsure if she could fit all of him into her. Logically she could, because he had taken time to make sure that she’s ready, and dear Skies, she had already came twice! But she was inexperienced, and that worried her.

Bog took notice of her hesitation and stopped.Tenderly, he nuzzled his lips along her ear, peppering butterfly kisses, his warm breath on the nape of her neck creating little shivers down her spine. Catching her earlobe with his teeth, he bit and tugged teasingly, then sucked and licked along the length of her sensitive ear again.

She sighed, relaxing at his gentle (and frankly hot) ministrations. Marianne could feel moisture pooling in her sex again. Reaching in-between her legs, she parted her nether lips with her left hand while her right gently guided the tip of his erection to her entrance.

Bog nudged and probed gently before sinking Marianne into him, stretching her passage inch by delicious inch. She stifled a moan as Bog lifted her up before guiding her back down again, lubricating her with his own slickness, making her gradually accommodate to his girth. It was such a considerate gesture that Marianne wanted to cry (she was feeling too emotional over this man and that was so unlike her). They repeated the process a more few times until she was ready.

He thrust into her in one smooth stroke, filling her to the hilt and they gasped in unison, marveling at the sensation as they become one with the other.

Marianne felt overwhelmed by the fullness in her, surrounding her, his heavy  panting rippling through her body as she felt his chest heave rapidly to beat of his racing heart. There was a brief moment of stillness as the both of them adjusted to the sensation. 

Then his hips started to move.

Bog rocked his hips slowly, and she could feel the smooth texture of his member through her inner passage. When he pulled out, those little ridges at the underside his erection created a delicious friction to her front inner wall and Marianne sighed lustily, her blissful moans a sign of encouragement to Bog. He quickened his pace, and soon he was pounding frantically, pistoning her hips to his and all Marianne could do was to grip on tightly at the top of his thighs as she hung on for a wild ride! The sound of his pelvis slapping against her ass, mingling with their cries of pleasure was creating a lewd echo around the throne room but she didn’t care, for she was too concentrated on chasing her own impending release!

“More …. Harder….. More!!! ” she begged desperately, speaking for the first time in the past hour.

With an equally desperate growl, Bog fucked her, _hard_ , his sharp commanding slaps reverberating through her body, causing her breasts to bounce, and she cried in ecstasy, bowing her back (so close, _so close!_ ). She felt like a string on an archer’s bow, being pulled taut in anticipation. She could feel him coming, feel herself coming, and when he gently flicked her very exposed and very sensitive clit with his calloused finger, she knew she was _done_.

Her release came violently, her shuddering moans filling the throne room and Bog followed soon after, his thunderous roar booming as he slammed into her one last time. Marianne’s inner muscles clenched as he pulsated, emptying himself into her. She could feel warmth spreading inside her belly, and it was such an intimate moment to share with her lover (she surprised herself by calling him that) that she just wanted to remain this way forever.

Bog’s knees finally gave and he collapsed onto his throne, pulling her down with him. His member remained seated inside her, but she could feel it softening. Catching their breaths, they remained that way, with her body sprawled against his and his arms wrapped around her like a comfortable blanket.

The unmistakable sweet singing voice of her sister broke the silence, causing Marianne to sit up, alert.

“The Beast has awoken,” Bog’s voice rumbled, the deep throaty sound sending little jolts of excitement down Marianne’s spine (she mentally chided herself for being so exceedingly _horny_ despite experiencing multiple orgasms tonight).

“Oh no,” she sighed. “ _What_ did she fall in love with?”

Marianne reluctantly peeled herself away from Bog, pulling her leggings up and smoothing her petaled tunic down (it was super crumbled, she’d have to commission a new piece later).

Bog stood up, holding his hand out to her in a courtly manner. “Do you care to see?”

Marianne looked at his huge, monstrous hand. The same one that had pleasured her so sinfully, with dangerous sharp claws but they did not hurt her, they _never_ would. It was beautiful, she decided.

The Goblin King brushed his thumb tenderly across the dainty Fairy Princess’ hand before leading them down the spiral steps to the dungeons.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written around a fanart I did and here's the link to it (it's sandwiched between the fic):  
> http://smutterflybog.tumblr.com/post/132012115518/unexpected
> 
> Also, I’ll like to credit gigiree from tumblr for volunteering to proof read and giving me clever inputs (that line was terrific, thank you!) to enhance my poor writing skills.


End file.
